In Your Arms I’ll Stay
by ShadowExorcist795
Summary: 384 words


**Hi, it's me, ShadowExorcist795 again. This time bringing you a Fairy Tail crossover fic. I'm happy with this one, and I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in a long while. Was busy with this story. So sorry. As always, I don't own Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail, although I wish I did. Without further adou, let the story commence.**

Hades grinned, a black magic portal appearing in his open palm.

Erza, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, and the black wizard Zeref all gasped. Hades had just intervened in their fight.

"I will finally have my revenge. I don't need your destructive powers. I will send you to another world. Another dimension." He cruelly laughed.

The portal grew in size... and the next thing everyone knew, Zeref and Natsu were gone.

Opening Credits:

"Brand New World"

-Zeref walked on the side of the road, he saw Fairy Tail up ahead and ran towards it. He was soon joined by Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy who ran with him. Day and night went by, dangers came, they kicked butt. At the end they reached Fairy Tail, where they were met with everyone. Their friends. Their family, all smiling. Zeref stopped and waved, smiling brightly. As brightly as his brother who was next to him.-

Chapter 1.

In Your Arms I'll Stay

The black haired wizard sat up. Where was he? A...street? This didn't look like any street he knew.

He stood up and walked down it a ways, trying to figure out just where he was-when he heard a yell and someone rushed past him saying, "Oh god I'm late!"

Interested, Zeref followed the boy.

The boy entered a gate to a building, only to find out that the school had been closed for the day. Zeref decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?"

Renzo Shima decided to speak up. Zeref took note of his pink hair. Was pink hair a fashion trend in this world, wherever he was?

"Ah, they closed down the school because of some demon attack. But they didn't let the students get their stuff. I wish I knew what was goin' on. Say, you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Oh! Um, yeah. Well, I'm new to this world." Zeref said, a little nervous.

'God!' thought Shima, 'He's so cute, and adorable. Wait, why am I thinking that? I don't even know him.'

"No worries." The boy from before spoke. "You'll get used to this world and the way it works soon."

Zeref took note that this boy, who looked to be no more than 14 or 15, -with the exact same height as him, Natsu, and Gray-looked identical to the Ice Make mage. He'd be sure to take notes along his stay here on his personality. He didn't have to wait long, because the boy started an argument with a black haired male that was, upon first glance, 6'0, with a blonde streak up the middle of his hair. This guy had piercings literally everywhere, but no tattoos. He looked like the kind of guy Zeref wanted to not piss off.

But the way they were arguing actually reminded him of his brother and Gray.

A few months went by and Zeref actually got used to Assiah, as he learned it was called.

He also learned that there were demons of every size, shape, and personality.

Some friendly. Some not so friendly. And others quite dangerous. The people he met he learned were Rin Okumura, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Konekomaru Miwa, Izumo Kamaki, and Shiemi Moriyama.

The group had become quite used to him and actually warmed up to him quite a bit.

However, there were a few people still cautious about him.

This included Rin's brother Yukio, Igor Noihaus, Shura Kirigakure, and Arthur Aguste Angel. They didn't completely trust Rin's new friend. However, Zeref knew this and was fine with it. He was used to it. He had his new klik of friends.

Friends. From the first day he arrived in Assiah he gained 6 new friends.

He was actually living life like a normal person. With no death. Well, scratch that, he had almost lost two of his friends because of demon attacks.

But it made him appreciate life more.

He started caring again, mainly about his friends. No one knew where Natsu was, but that was just fine with him.

"Zeref, look out behind you!"

Zeref dodged and sprinted sideways to avoid being hit by a powerful demon hound. He helped Rin and the others take it down with the help of his new found fire magic.

He was no longer worried about where his brother was. Wherever he was, he had to be safe.

It was safe for the moment, but then a demon with green hair came down from above and grabbed the black mage from behind. He put a long purple nail under his chin.

"Hmm...this boy..I'm interested."

"What do you want with Zeref?" Ryuji asked, anger rising.

"Oh, I'm interested in him because all of Ghehenna is interested. But if you wanna find out what I mean, you're going to havta find me." And with that he was gone.

"Get back here!" Rin grabbed his Kurikara and ran out of the magic circle into the forest. "Unbelievable!" responded Ryuji, following after him. "If I find him I'm gonna ring his neck! How dare he play the hero!"

The others soon followed. They arrived in the forest east of True Cross Academy Town. "Zeref!" yelled Shima.

"Careful." said Amaimon, still holding Zeref captive and still holding his sharp nail under his chin. "If either one of you besides Okumura moves even an inch forward, I will use my nail and slit this boy's throat. I usually don't like violence, but I will use violence to get what I want."

Rin stepped forward. "Zeref! Let him go now Amaimon!"

Amaimon grinned sadistically. "This game is fun brother. I want to play with you. If you refuse, your precious friend will die. Which is it gonna be brother?"

Rin grit his teeth. There was really no other way he could see around the situation.

Amaimon's nails dug into Zeref's skin, and the boy screamed in pain. That damn demon had cut his arms, neck, and leg. The pain was immeasurable.

He had wanted to die before, but since his curse and immortality had vanished, he had begun to respect and value life. Learned to even love. He didn't want to die now. He didn't want to die.

Rin came forwards. "Fine." He gripped the hilt and sheath of his sword and closed his eyes. The wind blew.

'What is he doing?' Zeref thought. 'Hurry up and draw the sword!'

He struggled, but got cut even more. Yukio arrived. "Rin! Stop! It's a trick!"

————————————————————

Natsu had been walking for hours. He didn't know where his older brother had disappeared to. It had been months and still no sign of him. He was getting worried.

In an unknown world, wandering, not knowing where he was or how to defend himself.

As he was thinking, he accidentally bumped into Shura. He looked at her, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

His face took on a pinkish hue.

Shura, however, was not impressed. Natsu suddenly found himself staring at the sharp end of her demon blade.

His first reaction was to defend himself. He backflipped two feet away, his hand engulfed in fire, and growled. Shura advanced, not lowering her sword.

"Tell me, who are ya? Why are ya here?"

Why was he here? He didn't know. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm looking for my older brother, Zeref Dragneel."

————————————————————

Rin breathed, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep lying to everyone about what I am. This is the only way out of this situation. I'm sorry Yukio. I have no choice."

He unsheathed Kurikara, erupting into blue flames, his tail slipped free from under his shirt, the fur at the tip igniting in blue flames. Two horn like flames appeared on his head. His ears elongated and his fangs grew sharper. Sharp nails grew from his fingers. Lastly, his eyes...his eyes took on a blue color, the irises a red color, forming some sort of triangle, as if he were possessed.

The growl that came out of his mouth was inhuman.

Zeref was at once surprised. Not scared, just surprised. Who knew there was someone just like Natsu, but who was naturally born a demon rather than made a demon?

The others just stood there, mouths agape, just staring. But their looks were of pure fear. "Kurikara!" Ryuji breathed. "It can't be!"

"Is-is Okumura what I think he is?"

Zeref had managed to get free while Rin and Amaimon fought.

Was this really what the green haired demon thought was playing? He had to be the most twisted guy Zeref had ever seen. Even more evil and twisted than he once was.

But despite the changes in Rin, Zeref still wanted to be his friend. He didn't care if Rin was a demon. He was the only one who actually called the young demon by his first name, not his last.

He was the black mage's friend, and always would be, no matter what.

————————————————————

A couple long hours passed. The group was back at True Cross Academy in the hallway.

Konekomaru had just been attacked by a crow demon, a Gufu as it was called, and Rin had tried to save him with his blue flames.

It didn't end well. Ryuji punched Rin with all his might, and the demon was sent tumbling to the floor.

"I told you, if you hurt one of my friends again I would kill you! You're a demon, Satan's son no less! As far as I'm concerned, you're no friend of mine!"

"But I told you, I didn't hurt Konekomaru!" Rin desperately said, "It was the Gufu that did! I'm not to blame!"

"Why should I believe you? You're a filthy demon! You could be tricking me! Those blue flames of yours kill people! Miwa's family! My grandpa! Shima's older brother! You're dangerous! Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours? Get out of here!"

Zeref had had enough! He may have been human, but that action was simply unforgivable and unfair.

He suddenly punched the aria in the face, hard enough to stun him and the others.

"I don't know where you get off calling him a monster and dangerous! But that was unforgivable and just mean! You don't know him! You don't know his past and what he went through, much like you don't know me!" Bon, or Ryuji stepped up to him, towering over him a little. Mainly to intimidate the black wizard, but Zeref wasn't budging. He wasn't even scared.

"Piss off! What do you know? Are you taking the demon's side? If you are, then you're no longer our friend either! And don't ever punch me again! I'm warning you now, if you don't back down and strike me again, you will lose!"

"Tch!" Zeref didn't need this. What would Bon know anyway? What would he understand?

Nothing. So he simply turned and started to walk away...but a strong yet firm and gentle hand gripped his, halting his movements. He turned around and stared at Shima.

A few months ago the monk had proclaimed his love for the black mage. At first Zeref had been unsure, but then had eventually accepted.

Over time, that love had blossomed between the two. The mage and the monk. They had never been happier.

But now all that might be lost.

"Zeref, please, you can't go. That demon will be fine. He's used to being alone. Stay. Don't go after him. He's dangerous."

He recoiled when he sensed Zeref's anger. Sure enough, Zeref was indeed angry.

He glared at Shima, his eyes red and his look as cold as ice.

"Shima, you should know by now that my personality changes whenever I get angry. I thought you were different. Kind and caring towards your friends. Rin is no different. Our little klik was like family. Why should he be treated any differently just because he's a demon? Your so called friend hurt Rin terribly. You guys have absolutely no idea what he's been through, what he's still going through. You're either with me Shima, or against me."

Shima backed away towards Bon.

Zeref snorted, turning away. But his look was downcast and sad.

"Thanks. Now I know which side you're on. All of you are against me and Rin. Good to know I have friends." And he left.

Shima felt horrible. What had he done?

"Zeref. I'm sorry."

Ending Credits: Yell. (Fairy Tail)

**And there you have it. A little dramatic. But things are just getting interesting. How will Shima fix things? Or is this the end of their blossoming love even before it begins? As always, if you like the chapter, review. Reviews are always appreciated. :) **


End file.
